


Charlie's First Christmas, Or Steve's As A Stepfather:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Children, Christmas, Christmas Presents, Consensual, Daughters, Established Relationship, Family, Friendship, General, Gift Fic, Gift Giving, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Mild Sexual Content, Romance, Same-Sex Marriage, Slash, Sons, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 07:24:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12954258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Grace, Rachel, Steve, & Danny were all excited about Charlie's first Christmas out of the hospital, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*





	Charlie's First Christmas, Or Steve's As A Stepfather:

*Summary: Grace, Rachel, Steve, & Danny were all excited about Charlie's first Christmas out of the hospital, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett-Williams was excited cause it's his stepson, Charlie's first Christmas out of the hospital, & he & Rachel are spending it with them, Plus, He is planning a last minute surprise for him, & Rachel offered to keep him occupied, while Danny & Steve pull of what the former seal is planning. 

 

"Babe, It's wonderful, I still can't believe that you pulled in some favors, to locate a real evergreen tree, He is gonna flip over that, & the train set, Thank you so much for doing this for the kids", Danny said, & he kissed him with a smile on his face, as a response. Steve kissed him back, & said with a bigger smile on his face, saying, "I love these kids, Danno, Like they are my very own". They went back to work on what they are planning, & hoping to get done on time for a change.

 

Grace came home from spending time with her friends, & she took a look around the room, & smiled, "This looks absolutely fabulous, Guys, I mean it, Charlie is gonna flip out, when he sees it". She kisses her dads hello, as she went to help them finish. When they were done, Rachel showed up with the little boy.

 

"This looks great, Guys, What do you think, Charlie, Did Danno & Papa do a great job ?", she asked with a smile, as he nodded vigorously, as he looked around, He hugged everyone, & said, "Thank you" with a toothy grin, & everyone laughed in response, & each of them said this to him, as they got settled, & getting ready for the holidays. "We love you, Charlie", The Five-O Commander said, as he smiled at the little boy, who stole his heart.

 

"You are a special boy, Charlie, You deserve the best", The Mother of Two said, & she kissed his cheek, & Charlie giggled in response. "Your mother is right, You **_are_** a special little boy, So, We did this for you,  & we wanted you to have a special Christmas this year". Grace said, "I am so proud to be your sister", & they spent time together as a family.

 

The End.


End file.
